Wild West
|zombies= }} :For other uses, see Wild West (disambiguation). |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key |before=<< |after=>>}} Wild West is the 3rd world in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and was available since the game's launch. Wild West unsurprisingly appears to take place in the Wild West, during the mid 19th century, a time just prior to the era featured in the Lost City. It was a period of time in which the western states of the United States were first being settled by the Europeans, where there was a prominent lack of respect for the law. In this world, there are minecart rails and minecarts on your lawn in different locations and positions, depending on the level. While nothing can be placed on a minecart rail, plants can be placed into a minecart and moved along the rail at will. Audio Game description Head down the dusty trail for a showdown with the outlaw zombies of yesteryear! Gather up your plants for the big Brain Rush of 1850! Order of events The player needs to use a World Key obtained in Ancient Egypt - Day 6 to access Wild West. After defeating several zombie attacks, on the end of Day 7, a wanted poster showing a brain is shown, and the zombies offer 500 dollars for them. On Day 8, a note from Dr. Zomboss is presented, then a wave of zombies attacks. On Day 25, Dr. Zomboss writes another note, saying that the player is sharing in Crazy Dave's madness, that there is no zombie outbreak threatening the player, and that he and his zombies are normal people trying to help. He then attacks the player with his Zombot War Wagon. The Zombot is destroyed, and Zomboss writes another note, then flees. Levels Difficulty Wild West is a medium world. It contains twelve somewhat hard-hard days, 8, 11, 16, 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, 26, 27, 30, 34. Days 28, 29, 31, and 35 are extremely hard and contains many medium days. Objectives are very abundant in this world, making many days harder. Thus, it is much harder than the previous world, Pirate Seas. *Easiest level: Wild West - Day 1 or Wild West - Day 18 *Hardest level:' Wild West - Day 35' Main levels *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. Epic Quest: Wild West Wipeout! Play extra hard Wild West levels 26-35 to win barrels of gems! Since the 7.4.1 update, this limited-time Epic Quest of 10 steps was added. It uses Wild West days 26 to 35 as equivalent of its 10 steps. A money bag is awarded after completing each step, and completing all 10 levels will give the player 100 gems. *No lawn mowers present. Brain Busters Not OK Corral Not OK Corral is Wild West's exclusive mini-game. This is a conveyor-belt level and the predetermined plants are the required ones to be used. In this mini-game, the player will plant a plant and defeat the first zombie that will appear from the corral. After doing so, the player will be given another plant to plant at and another zombie to deal with. The player must survive a wave after wave zombie attack as for every plant the player plants, zombies will attack. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to complete the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of any two or three Plant Foods at their disposal, because there will be no glowing zombies or falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player for a victory. Iceberg Lettuces and sun producing plants are not allowed in this Brain Buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, they can win without the aid of any Plant Food. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are required to only use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (unless it is unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Wall-nuts stored in a minecart. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is omitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. The player can move the endangered plant to prevent it from being damaged. Big Bad Butte Big Bad Butte is Wild West's Endless Zone and is unlocked after beating the third day of Wild West. Among the other endless zones, this seemed to be the most challenging one as never before encountered zombies will be encountered early if the player takes this level instead. As with other endless zones, the player can use this to test their skills in surviving an escalating wave after wave of endless zombies and at the same time, the player can test their skills in surviving an extreme number of Wild West Gargantuars that will storm their lawn. As the player progresses throughout the highest levels, the lawn will be most likely filled with lots of minecarts, minimizing the usage of lawn in the process. Zombot War Wagon The Zombot War Wagon is Wild West's boss and final finite level. It can summon any Wild West zombie except for the Flag Cowboy Zombie and the Zombie Bull. It has two attacks, one where it fires multiple missiles at multiple targets and one where it steps back and charges, destroying both plants and zombies in a two-row range unless stopped with Plant Food. The missiles can either be fired at four spaces in a minecart column or at three random non-minecart spaces. The plants are given via conveyor-belt and are all obtained from Wild West respectively. Related achievements Gallery Screenshot 2014-10-12-18-01-17.png|The preview Wild West Lawnmower.png|Wild West lawn mower Screenshot 2014-10-26-12-17-38.png|Wild West with glitched background FRWWd24U.png|A gameplay of Wild West Wild West Ad.jpg|Advertisement for Wild West only westerners are coded to dance..PNG|Only the west zombies have code to dance Screenshot 2015-05-03-15-21-27.png|Map part 1 of Wild West Wanted Sign.png|The note Wild West World Map Icon.png wwgarg.png|Level 8 without the Gargantuar statue in 5.1 Screenshot 20170816-180024.png|Wild West on the world map WW Preview 7.1.jpg|Preview (7.1.1) Old Screenshot 2013-10-08-19-53-48.png|Area map before the 1.7 update Wild West Map.png|Another Wild West map before 1.7 update WestGargStatue.png|Statue indicating Gargantuar level (old) WW WM.png|Wild West in the world map selection (pre 4.0.1) wildwestmap - Copy.png|Wild West map (pre 6.2.1) Westboss.png|Day 25 - locked, unlocked and beaten (pre 5.4.1) Wild_West_with_Difficulty.jpg|Wild West on the world map (pre 6.2.1) Videos PLANTS VS ZOMBIES 2 Wild West Trailer Walkthrough :See Wild West/Walkthrough. Trivia *The Brain Rush of 1850 mentioned in the game description is a reference to The California Gold Rush. *A boomerang can be seen on the lawn. It might be a reference to Bloomerang. *Wild West, Neon Mixtape Tour, and Jurassic Marsh are the only worlds to have no surprise attack (unless Player's House is counted). *In the world map, a vulture can be seen flying over one of the smaller floating islands in the background. *Wild West's Brain Buster is a reference to Gunfight at the O.K. Corral. *Wild West had its first Piñata Party on September 4, 2014. *It is the only world to introduce more than one peashooting plant, specifically Split Pea and Pea Pod. *Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, and Modern Day are the only worlds that did not change their positions on the world map after 5.3.1 update. *It and Far Future are the only worlds players can earn seven plants. *Wild West is the only world to introduce two lobbed-shot plants - Melon-pult and Winter Melon. **Both of them are melons and have similar abilities. *The instrument used to represent Wild West in Modern Day's themes is the Banjo. **However, the harmonica from Jurassic Marsh in Modern Day’s themes may very well represent Wild West. What's your favorite plant in Wild West? Split Pea Chili Bean Lightning Reed Tall-nut Pea Pod Melon-pult Winter Melon ru:Дикий_Запад Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars areas